


touch me.

by josephjoestar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjoestar/pseuds/josephjoestar
Summary: Mae has some fun with a friend to get her mind off of things.





	

He keeps his head between her legs, mouth kissing and licking every corner that's in its reach so that she'll enjoy herself and relax. This goal is probably being achieved because the whimpers coming from Mae are starting to get quite loud, but it's not as if that's not pleasant to hear. Having such a strong person whimpering before you is pleasant, as much of a weird train of thought that seems, at the moment, it's pretty much a truth for the young man.

The brunette pushes her hips relentlessly against his face so that there won't be an end to this until she reaches her peak with hands entangled in the male's hair while biting on her bottom lip. Both of them don't know how it got to this, but considering the current situation and the anguish that seems to fill the ship, it's all for the best.

She hopes she's able to feel the usual toe curling pleasure at the end, and she is.

The young woman finishes, hands grasping onto his hair and hips moving in a frenzy while she's coming undone on his lips and tongue, all kinds of obscene thoughts getting swallowed by the wave of her orgasm.

After all, getting some release sometimes is good for the soul... _isn't it?_


End file.
